


Erotyczne fantazje 175

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 175

Ruby zdejmowała swoje majtki, kiedy nagle krzyknęła głośno z rozkoszy. Weiss bez ostrzeżenia, weszła w nią swoim członkiem.

Pchnięcia dziedziczki były szybkie i gwałtowne, doprowadzając Ruby do szaleństwa. Liderka jęczała coraz głośniej i głośniej. Kiedy potężny orgazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem, zadrżała i wygięła się sztywno, by potem opaść bezwładnie na podłogę.

Weiss wypełniła jej tyłka swoim nasieniem, które teraz kapało spomiędzy jej nóg. Dziedziczka pochyliła się nad swoją liderką i pocałowała ją namiętnie w usta.


End file.
